


I still love you the same

by pansexual_carmella



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Supportive xavier, Transboy Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexual_carmella/pseuds/pansexual_carmella
Summary: Tyler and Xavier get frisky... but Tyler has something to tell him first.





	I still love you the same

And be sure to keep.. it.. tight..!" Xavier says and stops recording. Him and Tyler had been playing wheel of fortune again, and Tyler had won. Again. Xavier turned to him and smiled, clapping his hands together. "That was fun, huh Breezy?" He asks putting an arm around him.

Tyler nods and smiles. "Yeah. Especially when I beat you." Tyler says smugly. Xavier gives him an offended look, along with a plawful gasp. "How dare you!?" He exclaims. "I need to teach you a lesson." Xavier says smirking. 

Tyler's raises a brow. "A lesson, huh? What type for less- ah!" Tyler says getting cut off at the end. Xavier had pinned him back on the couch, placing Tyler's hands above his head. "A lesson on how to to be less cocky~" Xavier coos in heist ear, causing Tyler to shiver. Tyler gasps as Xavier begins to grind against him. He felt himself becoming aroused, and bit his lip. He then let's out a hushed moan as Xavier begins to suck on his neck gently. "Ah- Xave.. w-wait.." 

 

Xavier looks at Tyler, a bit worried. "Do you.. not wanna...?" He asks trailing off. Tyler sits up and sighs. "No.. I do... but there's something I have to tell you first.." Tyler breathes out. Xavier perks up, listening to Tyler. Tyler takes a deep breath, and looks down. "Well.. on my birth certificate... it says I'm a female.." Tyler stutters quietly. Xavier raises a brow before realizing. "Oh..! So you're... trans?" Xavier asks. 

 

Tyler nods and looks down. "I-If you don't want to now... I get it..." He says. Xavier places a hand on his shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze. "Breezy... I'll love you no matter what. I don't care if you're trans, I'll always see you the same way." Xavier says. Tyler smiles and sighs. "I'm glad. Most people call me slurs.." He explains. Xavier scowls. "Oh fuck those transphobes. I'm not like them. I love you. And nothing is gonna change that."

 

Tyler smiles and hugs around Xavier's neck. "So.. we still gonna do this?" He asks a bit shyly. Xavier slowly moves to kiss and suck at Tyler's neck. He grinds against Tyler again, earning a noise of approval from Tyler. "X-xavier.. oh..." Tyler moans softly. Xavier chuckles and moves to the hem of Tyler's pants. Tyler goes a bit rigid, tensing up. Xavier kisses his neck again, pulling his pants down a little more. "Relax Ty..." He coos.

 

Tyler relaxes and let's his pants be pulled down, shivering some. Xavier's fingers creep towards Tyler's wetness, feeling the warmth of it. He runs a finger up his slit, loving the wetness he felt. Tyler gasps and moans, hands going to Xavier's hair. His fingers then move to tease his core. Tyler pants and groans, looking at Xavier. "Please Xave..." He moans out.

 

Xavier obeys and slips a finger inside of him, finger getting engulfed by warm wetness. "Jesus Ty.. you're so wet.." Xavier teases before thrusting the finger in and out of him. Tyler moans and arches his back, tightening around his finger. "Holy shit... ah- m-more...~" Tyler moans lowly. Xavier nods and slips another finger inside of him, thrusting them a bit faster. Tyler bucks his hips when he feels Xavier's fingers run over his sweet spot. "Oh fuck! R-right there..!" He moans pushing himself down oh Xavier's fingers.

 

Xavier curls his fingers against and gives one final press to the spot, making Tyler cum. "A-ah! Xavier!!" He moans loudly arching his back.Tyler then collapses against Xavier, panting hard. Tyler shivers when the fingers are pulled out of him, biting his lip. Xavier smirks and looks at Tyler before licking his release off of his fingers. Tyler blushes and shoves him in the chest. "D-Don't do that..!" He exclaims embarrassed. Xavier laughs and pulls Tyler closer. "I love you Ty."

 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I'm a sucker for trans headcanons.


End file.
